Come le Pagine di un Libro
by 1rebeccam
Summary: "Tutti i libri hanno un'anima: l'anima di chi li scrive e l'anima di chi li legge, questo li rende vivi."


Come le Pagine di un Libro

Chiudo il libro e ci passo sopra le dita.  
Lo sollevo fino al naso e respiro il profumo di quelle pagine che amo e che ho finito di rileggere per l'ennesima volta.  
Accarezzo ancora la copertina e ti guardo.  
Dormi tranquilla, un braccio lasciato andare sul cuscino sopra la testa, l'altro appoggiato sullo stomaco.  
Ho descritto decine di volte Nikki pensando a te, paragonandola a te, cercando di renderla straordinaria come te, ma hai ragione tu quando dici 'io non sono Nikki'.  
Ho cercato decine di volte di descrivere te, solo te, dandoti vita, non dalla fredda tastiera di un computer, ma da una penna che scorre su un foglio, come una ballerina che si muove elegante sulle punte.  
'Tu' in tutte le tue sfaccettature: bella, coraggiosa, fragile, irritante, tenera… ma non ci riesco.  
Il foglio rimane bianco, inesorabilmente…  
Sono uno scrittore, niente dovrebbe essere più facile, per me, che descrivere la donna che amo.  
Vorrei renderti immortale, non per il mondo, nessuno leggerebbe quelle pagine se un giorno prendessero vita.  
Vorrei renderti immortale per noi, per il vuoto che hai riempito nel mio cuore, per l'amore sconfinato che provo per te.  
Poggio il libro delicatamente sul tavolino, accanto alle candele che mi hanno permesso di leggere e che rendono l'atmosfera della camera quasi magica.  
Mi passo le mani sulla faccia e guardo l'orologio: le 3.12 del mattino.

_-Hai dimenticato di prendere l'acq…-_  
_Esco dal bagno, spegnendo la luce e portando con me il bicchiere d'acqua che avevi riempito e che hai dimenticato sul lavandino, ma mi blocco a metà, quando mi accorgo che ti sei addormentata._  
_-Ti aspetto a letto…-_  
_Hai detto dopo esserti lavata i denti, con un sorrisetto malizioso, ma il tempo di fare lo stesso con il mio sorriso e sei crollata._

Eri proprio stanca. Lo avevo capito appena sei entrata e ti sei stretta a me. Giornata dura e infinita e non hai avuto il tempo di toccare il cuscino, che ti sei addormentata.  
Io, invece, non avevo sonno, così ho ripreso 'Il Gioco dell'Angelo' e mi sono immerso nel mondo incantato delle anime dei libri, perché Zafòn ha ragione quando dice che i libri hanno un'anima: l'anima di chi li scrive e l'anima di chi li legge, questo li rende vivi.  
Mi stendo accanto a te, non voglio disturbarti, ma non posso dormire senza un contatto con il tuo corpo. Avvicino la guancia all'incavo del tuo collo, mi metto il più possibile attaccato a te e resto in silenzio a sentire il tuo respiro lento e ritmato.  
Dormi tranquilla…  
Io continuo a non avere sonno. Ascolto il tuo battito, cadenzato, morbido e sorrido.  
Da quando stiamo insieme, ti addormenti serena, ti lasci andare tra le mie braccia e lasci fuori i pensieri cattivi e i brutti sogni e questo mi rende felice.  
Mi sollevo su un gomito e inclino la testa sulla mia mano per guardarti meglio.  
Ti accarezzo con lo sguardo, per non svegliarti. Ormai conosco il tuo corpo intimamente e immagino ogni centimetro di pelle nascosta dal lenzuolo.

_Poggio il bicchiere sul comodino, spengo la lampada e ti copro per bene, come fossi una bambina. Fai una tenera smorfia con il naso e sollevi il braccio scoprendoti per metà._

Traccio nell'aria dei disegni immaginari con il dito, come a sfiorarti il viso, ti guardo dormire e lo farei per ore, perché quando dormi, sei mia, completamente. Quando dormi, entro nei tuoi sogni e lì, in quel mondo onirico, siamo solo noi, senza segreti, senza sotterfugi, senza il mondo là fuori.

_-Castle, mi dispiace, ma non ce la faccio ad arrivare in tempo.-_  
_-Non preoccuparti, ti aspetto.-_  
_-No, dai, mi fai sentire in colpa, comincia a cenare, se aspetti me, farai la fame!-_

Dovevi essere sola e lontana da sguardi ed orecchie indiscreti, quando mi hai chiamato dal distretto, perché l'ultima frase aveva il tono imbronciato di una bambina, che il detective Beckett non avrebbe mai usato in presenza di testimoni. Ti ho immaginata, mentre ti arrotolavi una ciocca di capelli con il dito e pensavi, sconsolata, alla cenetta che doveva suggellare il nostro quarto mese insieme.  
Dormi beata e solo adesso capisco perché la penna non scivola sul foglio e il foglio resta bianco.  
Sposto lo sguardo sul libro sopra al tavolino e sospiro incollando gli occhi ancora su di te.  
Non sono io che devo scriverti.  
Io devo soltanto leggerti.  
Sei come le pagine di un libro.  
Pagine che raccontano la tua anima e ti fanno vivere ogni volta che le sfoglio e ti leggo.  
Sei davanti a me, in tutta la tua bellezza.  
Il tuo corpo è la copertina di un libro raro, che ho cercato e aspettato per tanto tempo, senza riuscire mai a raggiungerlo. Un libro che ho sempre anelato di poter leggere, senza riuscire mai a sfogliarlo.

_-Non posso cenare senza di te, con chi festeggio, con il frigorifero? Pensa che gelo tra di noi!-_  
_Tu hai riso di gusto, poi ti sei ammutolita ed io ho aspettato che continuassi._  
_-Davvero Castle! Cena, l'interrogatorio ha preso una brutta piega e adesso devo rientrare…-_  
_Tacitamente ci siamo detti 'a dopo', ho guardato la tua foto sul display e poi la cena che si stava freddando nei piatti. La candela era ormai disciolta per metà. L'appuntamento era per le 9.00, ma il sospettato non mollava e non potevi farlo nemmeno tu. Quella ragazzina seviziata e uccisa, meritava tutta la tua attenzione._

Ti sfioro i capelli.  
Tocco la copertina di un libro antico, uno di quei libri da collezione che devi stare attento a maneggiare con cura, per non sciuparlo. Pagine segrete che leggi nel silenzio della luce tremolante di un paio di candele.  
Scendo sulla fronte, con un solo dito raggiungo il naso e mi soffermo sulle labbra.  
Apro la copertina…

_-Però ci rifacciamo con il dopo cena, promesso…-_  
_Questo era stato il tuo saluto, pieno di aspettative, prima di chiudere la chiamata. _  
_Sorrido mentre spengo la candela e metto la cena in forno, magari la scaldiamo per colazione, non riesco a cenare senza di te._  
_Le abitudini sono brutte ed io mi sono abituato troppo bene a te, vicino a me. _

Sfoglio la prima pagina…  
Mi chino a sfiorarti con un bacio, con attenzione, sperando di non svegliarti… sono solo alla dedica.  
Descrive due strani smeraldi lucenti. Strani, perché cambiano gradazione di colore, man mano che si avvicinano agli occhi di chi legge: verde smeraldo alla luce del sole, verde scuro alla luce della candela, nocciola quando ti avvicini e mi baci.

_Stappo una bottiglia di vino rosso. So già che quando arriverai non avrai voglia di cenare, sarai così stanca che vorrai soltanto rilassarti. Un buon bicchiere di vino e un po' di coccole e il tuo sorriso illuminerà la stanza._

Sollevo il lenzuolo delicatamente, lo lascio cadere ai piedi del letto. Sposto il dito dalle labbra, giù per la gola e mi soffermo sull'incavo del collo. Non ti svegli, ma sposti la testa verso di me e i nostri nasi per poco non si sfiorano. Reprimo la voglia di divorarti le labbra e appoggio la testa di nuovo attaccata al tuo viso.

_ Sono le 11.30 quando apri la porta silenziosamente, pensando che possa dormire, ma io balzo dal divano, ti vengo incontro e ti stringo a me._  
_-Mi spiace Castle, ci tenevi così tanto!-_  
_-Tenevo ad averti qui con me, abbracciata a me… e sei qui.-_

Mi metto comodo, attaccato a te, per godermi il prologo…  
Leggendolo, viaggio libero su labbra carnose, piene, rosse. Morbide mentre mi baciano e mi fanno sognare. Labbra disegnate da un grande artista, al di sopra di tutto e di tutti, lo stesso che poi le ha impresse nelle pagine di quel meraviglioso libro che sei.

_Mi hai baciato con trasporto, con tenerezza, come se avessi bisogno di aria pura, dopo tutte quelle ore dentro la stanza degli interrogatori._  
_-Scaldo la cena?-_  
_Tu hai scosso prontamente la testa._

Un'altra pagina… il primo capitolo…

_-No… voglio solo mettermi a letto e stringermi a te.-_

La prima frase del meraviglioso primo capitolo del mio meraviglioso libro.  
_Vuoi stare con me, sei qui per me. _  
Leggo del nostro gioco segreto, dei momenti ritagliati solo per noi anche in mezzo agli altri, con sguardi complici, strette di mano eccitanti quanto un bacio, pensieri poco innocenti, non solo miei, per estraniarci mentre la Gates parla… e parla… e parla e noi desideriamo solo correre all'ascensore. Un segreto che teniamo stretto da quattro mesi, perché questo sentimento resti, almeno per ora, una cosa solo nostra, qualcosa di prezioso da far crescere, prima che il mondo possa contaminarlo.  
Chiudo gli occhi e respiro il tuo profumo.  
Richiudo il libro e accarezzo ancora la copertina, lo assaporo, lo gusto, pensando a quanto sia bello cominciare a sfogliare le pagine, immaginandone il contenuto, curioso di dare forma alle figure che la scrittura proietterà, man mano, nella mia mente.  
Annuso a fondo il profumo della copertina, con la voglia di sentire le pagine sotto le dita.

_Ti sei tolta i vestiti, ripiegandoli con cura. Resti in canotta e slip, incroci le mani sulla testa e ti stiracchi sbadigliando. Sei stanca. Lo vedo dai tuoi movimenti lenti, da quell'ultimo sbadiglio che cerchi di reprimere. _

Mi sollevo di nuovo appoggiandomi sul gomito, riprendo la lettura da dove avevo interrotto, percorrendo la pagina con il polpastrello, dall'incavo del collo, giù, fino al piccolo segno tra i tuoi seni, coperti da una leggera canotta bianca.  
Sfoglio un'altra pagina… inizia un nuovo capitolo.  
Racconta di quella cicatrice, narra per sommi capi, di una donna colpita da un proiettile e del dolore dell'uomo che le ha detto 'ti amo', spaventato dal rimpianto di non averglielo detto prima. Descrive a grandi linee lo sparo, il sangue, la vita che se ne andava, il buio che avrebbe lasciato.  
Le pagine scorrono in fretta, semplici e lineari, provocando emozioni diverse e diversi sentimenti. I capitoli si susseguono e descrivono dettagliatamente il coraggio, la forza e la determinazione. La voglia di vivere e di non mollare. La vittoria contro la morte, ricordata in maniera indelebile da quel piccolo tondino in mezzo al tuo cuore.  
Non posso non baciarlo, ringraziando il cielo che mi ha permesso di averti ancora vicina, di guardarti, amarti, godere del tuo sorriso… leggerti ancora…

_-Sai cosa vorrei?-_  
_Prima di andare al distretto, avevamo deciso di passare la serata da me per festeggiare, sarei stato alla casa editrice fino al pomeriggio e tu a lavorare su un caso tosto, ma avrei avuto tutto il tempo di preparare una cenetta romantica. Prima di uscire ti ho presa per mano e, sulla porta, ti ho fermata con quella domanda. Tu mi hai fissato con aria interrogativa, ed io ti ho stretta a me._  
_-Vorrei camminare per strada tenendoti per mano, vorrei baciarti al Central Park, senza nascondermi tra i cespugli, vorrei salutare un amico e presentargli la mia donna…-_  
_Mi hai messo un dito sulla bocca e hai sospirato._

Ti sfioro il seno con i polpastrelli.  
Sfoglio ancora una pagina… un altro capitolo, un altro racconto…  
Leggo di una bambina felice, sdraiata a pancia in su sulla neve, che striscia le braccia a le gambe su e giù sulla distesa bianca, per dare vita alla figura di una angelo con le ali aperte, pronto a spiccare il volo. Una bambina che diventa donna all'improvviso, dopo che le ali di quell'angelo si sono tinte di rosso. Leggo del suo dolore, della sua rabbia. Mi emoziono e provo dolore per lei, voglia di stringerla e proteggerla.  
Leggo e mi perdo dentro le pagine della tua anima, piena di vita, di dolore e di tenerezza.

_-Possiamo parlarne stasera?-_  
_Lo hai chiesto guardando a terra, non sei riuscita a posare gli occhi sui miei, forse per non vedere la delusione sul mio viso, sai che ci sono rimasto male._  
_-Perché tu sei diventata Kate ed io invece, sono rimasto solo Castle?!-_  
_Ma tu eri già sull'ascensore, ed io l'ho chiesto così piano, che le mie orecchie lo hanno sentito per puro miracolo…_

La canotta che ti copre è di stoffa leggera, intravedo i tuoi seni che si muovono al ritmo del respiro.  
Apro la mano e racchiudo il tessuto nel mio palmo. Sospiri forte e io sorrido. Senti il mio tocco mentre dormi, forse credi di sognare, uno di quei sogni proibiti, che adesso diventano reali quasi ogni notte.  
Non riesco a smettere di leggere.  
Sfoglio ancora un'altra pagina…  
Il capitolo successivo parla di orgoglio, testardaggine, durezza e fragilità. Descrive il coraggio di una donna che non ha paura di trovarsi aggrappata ad un cornicione, ma che ha il terrore dei sentimenti, che ama follemente, con passione, ma che tiene tutto dentro, come in uno scrigno, perché 'gli altri' non possano distruggerlo.  
Continuo a leggere con il cuore che accelera ad ogni parola. Sei pronta a tutto, pronta alla guerra, una guerra che, stavolta, non ti darà nessuna vittoria.  
Finisco questo ennesimo, struggente capitolo e chiudo gli occhi, sospirando. Entro dentro le tue pagine scritte e vengo travolto dall'emozione di saperti sola incontro al destino, perché io stavolta non ci sarei stato.  
Sposto la mano più in basso, dove la canotta si è sollevata di poco, lasciando intravedere l'ombelico. Ti accarezzo e infilo la mano all'interno, tu ti muovi di poco, sposti al di sopra della testa anche il braccio che prima era sullo stomaco, reagisci al mio tocco, sento la tua pelle intirizzirsi sui miei polpastrelli.  
Sfoglio ancora, voglio leggere il continuo del tuo racconto, voglio sapere cosa riserva questa lettura, che mi provoca una dolcissima malinconia.  
Un'altra pagina… un altro capitolo.  
Leggo di una sera di pioggia, sento perfino il rumore delle lacrime del cielo che s'infrange sulle finestre. I lampi si fanno strada nella penombra di una casa, mentre qualcuno bussa alla porta.  
Mi perdo di nuovo, questo capitolo è intenso, racconta di te, bagnata fino all'osso, bisognosa di un abbraccio.  
Mentre leggo, mi viene un groppo in gola, sospiro e vado avanti.  
E' il capitolo della svolta, quello che narra la tua consapevolezza di volere disperatamente vivere.  
_'Hai il diritto di essere felice'._  
Racconti in prima persona, di un uomo che ti ama e che un giorno ti ha detto quella frase, ma tu non eri pronta a crederci e ad accettarlo. Questo ti aveva portato ancora dolore e solitudine.  
Sapevi di amare quell'uomo, ma non hai mai voluto accettarlo, per paura o chissà quale altra complicazione. Ora sei davanti a lui, gli chiedi scusa e, per un attimo, temi possa cacciarti via.  
Ma come potrebbe?  
_Come avrei potuto?!_  
Anche le storie dolorose meritano un lieto fine e questo capitolo finisce con la tua voce che urla tra le pagine: 'ho il diritto di essere felice'.  
Non posso fermarmi adesso.  
Il prossimo capitolo, ne sono sicuro, mi riserverà una lettura calda ed emozionante, piena di passione e misteri svelati.  
Mi abbasso di poco, ti bacio lo stomaco e ti sfioro le gambe.  
Sento improvvisamente la tua mano sul mio viso. Apro gli occhi e penso tristemente che adesso, dovrò lasciare da parte la lettura.  
Sollevo la testa, sempre appoggiato sul tuo petto e tu mi guardi con gli occhi assonnati. Corrucci la fronte e ti guardi intorno, fermando lo sguardo sulla sveglia.  
-Mi sono addormentata!-  
Sussurri, quasi in imbarazzo, posi gli occhi sui miei e ti mordi il labbro.  
-Mi dispiace, hai aspettato tutto il pomeriggio che arrivassi e poi mi sono addor…-  
Ti interrompo mettendoti un dito sulla bocca.  
-Shhh… adoro stare abbracciato a te e guardarti dormire.-  
Sorridi, ti stropicci gli occhi e nascondi uno sbadiglio con la mano.  
-Non mi stavi solo _guardando_!-  
Esclami con un'espressione maliziosetta, quando noti la mia mano all'interno della tua canotta.  
-Ti stavo leggendo.-  
Mi accarezzi i capelli, mi sollevi il viso e mi baci.  
-Mi stavi… leggendo?!-  
Annuisco e ti bacio io, ti lecco le labbra e tu sorridi, schiudendole, dandomi libero accesso alla morbidezza della tua bocca.  
-Mentre ti guardavo, ho capito perché ti amo.-  
Sfiori il mio naso con il tuo e parli sulle mie labbra.  
-E… sarebbe?-  
-Sono uno scrittore, la mia vita è fatta di carta scritta, di pagine e pagine piene di pensieri negativi, positivi, felici e dolorosi, tu sei tutto questo: un insieme di pagine piene di vita, come posso non amarti. Sei un libro, un libro prezioso che narra, non una, ma mille storie diverse, come mille sono i modi in cui meriti di essere vissuta. Un libro raro, dalla copertina rilegata a mano. Una prima edizione pregiata.-  
Appoggi la testa sul cuscino e fissi lo sguardo sulle mie labbra, come rapita dalle mie parole.  
Ripercorro le pagine che avevo già letto, ti accarezzo i capelli, la fronte, le labbra.  
Mi baci…  
-Anche se io sono diventata Kate e tu sei rimasto solo Castle?!-  
Resto in silenzio, non credevo avessi sentito, stamattina sul pianerottolo. Non dico nulla, ma quando abbasso lo sguardo, ti sollevi verso di me, e incateni quel colore che cambia ogni istante, al mio.  
-Castle è l'uragano che ha sconvolto la mia vita: la copertina di un libro. Castle è il buongiorno caldo e profumato dall'aroma di caffè: una dolcissima dedica. Castle è l'uomo irritante e logorroico che mi ha tormentato per anni: un numero infinito di fogli che si riempiono giorno dopo giorno. Castle è il freddo quando non c'è e il caldo quando mi stringe a sé: la mano che sfoglia le pagine una dietro l'altra. Castle è la passione, la tenerezza, il gioco: il racconto divertente per alleggerire le giornate pesanti. Castle è il tormento, la rabbia, l'angoscia: il capitolo tenero da leggere nelle giornate di pioggia. Castle è la luce azzurra nei miei nuovi giorni e il sorriso avvolgente come un abbraccio nelle mie nuove notti: il racconto delle fantasie erotiche e segrete racchiuse in me. Castle è il ragazzino che con una stretta di mano, provoca una scarica elettrica dai capelli alla punta dei piedi: un capitolo di adrenalina che mi fa sentire viva. Castle è il mio migliore amico, il mio amante segreto, il mio uomo, il mio amore: un epilogo eccitante e romantico. Castle sei tu… Richard… beh, di Richard ne è pieno il mondo, di Castle c'è soltanto il mio preziosissimo libro, con una copertina… direi… niente male.-  
Finisci dando un'occhiata, per niente furtiva, al mio corpo.  
Non riesco a respirare, figuriamoci a dire qualcosa di sensato. Sorridi e mi baci, bagnandomi il viso con quella lacrima lucente che non sei riuscita a fermare.  
-Non valgo niente come scrittore.-  
Sussurro sulle tue labbra.  
-Perché dici questo?-  
-Perchè ci sono un'infinità di modi di descrivere un personaggio e tanti modi di scrivere 'ti amo'. Io non ci sono riuscito, per quanto ci abbia provato, quel foglio è rimasto bianco e tu, invece, lo hai riempito in un paio di secondi, con una decina di righe.-  
Mi prendi il viso tra le mani.  
-Ti sbagli Castle! Sei un grande scrittore, sei riuscito a stravolgere la trama del tuo libro, a tuo piacimento. Io sono diventata Kate, perché Beckett non era quella che volevi, non del tutto. Kate è la donna, la ragazzina, il cuore libero, il sorriso vivo, un sogno che si avvera, l'amore... Beckett è solo per gli altri. Tu, invece, sei rimasto Castle, perché eri quello che avevo sempre voluto, sin dall'inizio.-  
Appoggi la mano sulla mia, rimasta incollata alla tua pelle sotto la canotta.  
-Ho pensato a quello che hai detto stamattina, ne ho paura, ma non mi tirerò indietro, solo promettimi una cosa.-  
Annuisco, senza toglierti gli occhi di dosso e senza sapere a cosa vado incontro con questa promessa… ma che importa? Un libro devi leggerlo fino all'ultima pagina, per sapere come va a finire.  
-Devi promettermi che il mondo là fuori, il 'tuo' mondo, non influirà mai sulle parole che ancora devono essere scritte nelle nostre pagine future.-  
Ti stringo a me.  
-Siamo noi gli scrittori, Kate. Solo noi possiamo decidere cosa scrivere… nessun altro.-  
Ti togli la canotta, ti distendi e ti mordi il labbro.  
-Allora? Non stavi leggendo?-  
Io scuoto la testa, ti bacio i seni delicatamente e tu sorridi.  
-Ero arrivato ad un paio di capitoli dalla fine.-  
-E hai intenzione di metterci un segna libro?-  
Che furbetta che sei, questo non c'era scritto nelle pagine che ho letto fino ad ora.  
-Non ci penso nemmeno, sei uno di quei libri che va letto tutto d'un fiato. Voglio arrivare alla fine.-  
Mi togli la maglietta e mi stringi a te, mi baci il collo e le mie mani scendono sulle tue gambe.  
Sono pronto a sfogliare un'altra pagina, a leggere un nuovo capitolo, curioso di sapere in quale infinita tenerezza mi proietterà.  
-Penultimo capitolo…-  
Sussurro, mentre continuo a sfogliare pagine su pagine.  
-E quando avrai finito di leggere?-  
Chiedi tra un sospiro e l'altro.  
Sono completamente addosso a te, guardo il colore dei tuoi occhi, sembrano scuri alla luce delle candele che si stanno consumando sul tavolino.  
-Chiuderò il libro, accarezzerò la copertina, assaporerò il profumo delle sue pagine e dopo… dopo lo riaprirò e lo leggerò ancora… _ti bacio_… e ancora… _ti bacio_… e ancora…-  
Tu sei un libro raro, un'edizione pregiata da maneggiare con cura, pagine e pagine infinite di vita, parole che provocano emozioni e sentimenti diversi.  
Un libro fatto di anima e carne, tutto da scoprire e riscoprire.  
Un libro che non mi stancherò mai di leggere e rileggere…


End file.
